Please wait for me
by vibraniumstar
Summary: Van Hohenheim, the philosopher stone in human form wanted to be mortal. But why? Isnt being mortal and so powerful everyone's wish?


A/N: yes, that separated-ly paragraphs are maroon 5 - daylight lyric so this work of fiction could be categorized as a songfict too. I was bored and thinking to write some. Well, I was going to write royai since I ship them but nah I can't -_- so if this miserable work of fiction used so lame words, blame my writer (since she's not that good in english, and sorry for the bad english)

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, and the song.

**_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_**

**_Why am I holding on?_**

**_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_**

**_How did it come so fast?_**

"What are you doing?" say a soft voice behind me.

I look toward where the voice come from. Shocked, it was Trisha. I got busted in the middle of my action. I smile a bit, but because of that I lose control of my balance and…

BUGH

Ah darn, I hit the ground massively.

I look into her beautiful green eyes who look so worried about me. She run into me, "Are you okay, dear?"

"I'm okay. I just made this swing. At least I could do something for them." While I sit down on the ground, she sits on the swing. Her scent spreads everywhere, i like it though, jasmine. She level herself to reach and spruce my hairs.

She smiles still playing with my hair "They'll be very happy. They love swings after all."

Whenever she says something about our sons, something hard hit me. I dont know, i've lived long enough but still havent get what this is. I always avoid to touch, talk, or anything to them directly. Its just... to be very in love with them then see them die anyway ahead of me, the sorrows... Years past years i've been through alone, to avoid those. I'll never forget how utterly and terribly alone i felt before i went to Resembool. I was so grateful i could met Trisha Elric, every her little things made me love her.

"And you dont know how much you meant for us."

I give an 'oh please' look to her, but she still didn't get it.

"That's not even enough, Trisha. I'm sorry I'm a monster for all of you. And the worst is I'm a bad father. I'm so sorry. I really do." I look up at the sky

"My dear," she sigh, "we are really happy. I am really happy. Just having you with us is more than anything than I want"

We fall into silence for some moment. I was planning to live immortal forever then continue to study to help people around me. But still… Seeing people I love around me die before me… It hurts more than anything. I've seen that many times. I can't take it anymore. I want to be mortal, and live with my family happily.

"I'm going tomorrow, Trisha" I stand up, she freezes for some second then she stand up too.

"...I understand. I will wait for you here. I promise," she hugs me. Its so warm. I can't help but hug her back then kiss her cheek.

**_This is our last night but it's late_**

**_And I'm trying not to sleep_**

**_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_**

I stand there at the doorway of a small room. My kids are sleeping right at their beds. I come closer to them. They look so innocent. Edward's 5, Alphonse's 4. They'll become teenager in 10 years. You can't be there for them Hohenheim, damn you. I'm trying to hug Edward, but I can't. Somehow… I can't.

"Dear, you should touch them too sometimes. They're your sons," Trisha said, her soft voice echoing over the hallway.

"You really know how to move without making any sound, Trisha," I try to laugh a bit. Trisha sits beside the boys, patting Edward's head and kissing Alphonse's cheek.

"If I could, I really wish you could stay with us forever,"

I look away, "… I can't. I'm a monster. What I'll only do is hurting you three,"

She reach my face with her soft hands "It doesn't matter. Your existence is much more…" she let out a sigh, "but its okay, good luck," she smiled. I looked at her sadly. I don't want to leave you three too, but… I must…

I hug Trisha deeply as deep as I could. I somehow know that I cant feel the warmth of her body after tomorrow.

**_Here I am staring at your perfection_**

**_In my arms, so beautiful_**

**_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_**

**_Somebody slow it down_**

"Your dinner's always wonderful, Trisha," I smile at her as bright as I could. She smiles back then get change to her sleeping robe.

"Stop flattering me, old man," she pinch my cheek.  
I rub my cheek, "Ow, well that hurts. Well, dont women loves it?"  
"Im just an ordinary country girl so i dont know, but that made my heart race."  
"I win then!" i laugh at my victory when she suddenly kiss me. So... warm, i kiss her back passionately. I want her so badly. I wont turning back, after i got my mortal body i will be your true man Trisha.  
She stopped, "I-im sorry," that is the first time she kiss me.  
"No need to apologize," i smile warmly

I slip in under the blanket. Yes Hohenheim think about something sweet before leaving her (maybe some sexy time) if you really love and want her. Things are getting awkward and I decide to read some books. Trisha slips between my left arm then lean on my chest. I know she's asleep now. I put back my book and roll my hands around her neck. Her warmth, its just so comfy and heartening.

I spend the next hours staring at her face, a perfection. Even with philosopher stone you can't create such a beauty like this. I really want to sleep. But I can't. This might seem ridiculous from a great alchemist also a philosopher stone like me, but im begging anyone to stop the time. Just to be with my family.

I kiss Trisha's forehead, "Good night, Trisha"

**_This is way too hard, cause I know_**

**_When the sun comes up, I will leave_**

**_This is my last glance that will soon be memory_**

**_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_**

**_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_**

**_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_**

**_But tonight I need to hold you so close_**

**_I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,_**

**_I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want_**

Trisha's tying up my tie. Yes, this is the day. I made my decision on my own and I'll come back as fast as I could after I got my mortal body.

"Do you want to say goodbye to the kids?"

I sigh, "No its okay. I prefer like this. I don't want the kids to know" I was about to step out from the doorway when suddenly

"Mommy," say a sleepy voice from the hallway. I turned around.

"Edward? What are you doing this early?" Trisha kneel down to hide me.

Edward rubbed his eyes, "Alphonse said he wanted to pee."

"Oh, you're taking care of Al? What a good kid mommy had," she pat him.

What will Trisha say to our children if I left? Will they be able to… No, I've made my decision. This is what you want, Hohenheim. Live happily with your family. Now go, don't be soft now. They're looking at me. Oh Hohenheim, you can't cry now.

"Trisha, I'm going. Take care," a hoarse voice come out from my throat, almost barely audible. I could see her nod.

Well Hohenheim, let's see what you could get out there. Trisha, please wait for me and keep your promise.

Reviews, i love reviews, critics, and suggestion since imma new writer. I'll be waiting there!


End file.
